


【AC乙女向】同居三十题-下

by JiangYuqing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangYuqing/pseuds/JiangYuqing
Summary: 你和阿泰尔最普通不过的日常。
Relationships: Altair/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【AC乙女向】同居三十题-下

21、屋顶上看星星  
如墨般的夜幕上密布着耀眼的星辰，明朗而宁静的夜空澄澈无云。远处的树枝影影绰绰，月光倾泻几缕银丝。裹着凉意却并不寒冷的微风柔韧地吹拂在你的面庞，将你乌黑柔软的长发吹得肆意飘动。  
你抱着双膝，尽所可能地远眺。高楼的繁灯在你眼中已然只剩下黯淡的光点，有一瞬间你感到了自身的渺小，却并不为此而自艾。你抬起手将被风吹乱的乌发别在耳后，然后转头看向了阿泰尔。在你眺望和欣赏这一幕时，他就只是安静地、不言不语地坐在一旁，他似乎陷入了遥远的回忆，但他又感知到了你的目光，随即便望向了你。

“冷吗？”

“完全不。不如说这种清清爽爽的晚风吹得我超舒服，真好啊——”

真好啊。你有些孩子气地感叹起来。有时你也会想，在阿泰尔的眼中，世界会是怎样的呢？他无数次眺望过、俯瞰过的这个陌生而现代的世界，究竟对他来说意味着什么？……你不知道，也猜不到。你很清楚，自己和他的鸿沟，你未曾在深夜时俯视沉睡的城市、也未曾于暗影中窥过光，你不是他，也不是他们其中的一员。  
但就在此刻，在这个安静又柔软的夜晚，他抱着你穿梭在鲜有人迹的高空中，将你带离了那个嘈杂缤纷的城市。你没有感到丝毫的恐惧或是害怕，因为他环抱着你的手是如此的沉稳可靠。

阿泰尔向你伸出了手，于是你顺从地挪过去了一点，自然地靠在了他的身上。他微微地笑了一下。或许是因他曾经历过的波澜壮阔，他能够比大多数男人都要细心地察觉到你任何的情绪转化，但他偶尔也会为此感到困惑——直到他无意中听到你和伊薇的对话，才后知后觉地发现，你内心中那种细微的不安。  
于是他毫不犹豫地将你带到了这里。或许这儿的夜景比不过故乡的夜，但对于漂游在外的人来说，没有任何一处比得上故乡吧。阿泰尔自认并非思想之人，却也难得地对家乡有了些许的遥望。

“马斯亚夫的月光，一定很好看吧？”

或许是心有灵犀，又或许仅仅只是你对他的了解，你如此微笑着开口问道。从他口中并不详尽甚至是语焉不详的介绍、他人口耳相传的故事又或是游戏里或真或假的一些信息，你依稀拼凑出他曾经的一生。和至今只是平安长大就万事大吉的你丝毫不同的一段经历，你对此心驰神往，又微妙地感到过一种难以言喻的寂寞。

“嗯。……我已经很久没有看到过了。”

几百年了吧？距离昔日曾度过每个日夜的故乡，已经过去太久了。阿泰尔说不出来为何他会突然地回忆起那清冷的霜月，还有每一寸被他踏足过的房顶瓦片。年少时期刻苦单调的训练和年轻时意气风发、桀骜不驯的行事，这些遥远的记忆就这样飘过他的脑海。  
他突然有一种冲动，想将这些被他认为并不重要的曾经诉说给他的恋人。他往日很少去提到这些事，因为他留意到你微笑倾听时眼神里的落寞，那是跨越了数百年的沟壑。

“改天，我们一起去看一看吧。”

你抬起手，五指并拢轻柔地梳过他蓄得短短的发。明亮如璀璨钻石般的星在你们的头顶闪烁，然后坠入凝视着彼此的眼睛中。你温柔又略带狡黠地笑起来，星辰在你的眼中闪耀无比。

“好。”

22.一场飞来横祸  
“……呜呜呜，我真的难过啊……”

你用手背用力地抹了把泪，抽抽噎噎地哽咽道。长时间的哭泣让你的眼睛充血而泛着疼痛，但这都比不过你心里的痛啊……！！！  
你越想越觉得悲从中来。如果你今天没有乐极生悲就好了，如果今天你没出门就好了，如果今天没刮风的话…可恶，明明好不容易中了一次彩票（而且还不是五元十元的那种），明明得到了可以瞬间改善生活质量的钱……明明是双倍的快乐，为什么最终变成了这样呢……

“…别用手擦，眼睛会痛的。”

阿泰尔头疼无比地拉下了你的手，用温热的毛巾轻轻帮你擦拭着泪水。他一回来就发现了一个快哭成个泪人的你，是一副几乎令他一瞬间心脏停止的画面。他将你抱在怀中，听你一边打着哭嗝、一边委屈巴巴地跟他诉苦。  
…原来是中的彩票被风吹走了。他闻言只觉得哭笑不得，又要哄你不哭，又得为你擦拭眼泪。也是，你本就是可爱的女子，虽然大多数时候乖得不行，偶尔却又幼稚得像个小孩。他没觉得这有什么大不了，毕竟钱财对他来说毫无用处——只是可惜你天生就是个小财迷，好不容易买的彩票（还是某次随手买的）中了奖，却稀里糊涂地给搞丢了，你难过也实属正常。

“呜…阿泰尔……我的钱没了……”

你任由对方动作轻轻地给你擦泪，继续委委屈屈地抱怨道。说是难过，其实也就是当时瞬间心痛得不得了，现在就是后悔……唉，怎么就没有看好呢？虽然说也不指望这笔钱能给你多大帮助，但是却被你傻乎乎地弄丢了，那感觉，太不好受了。

“…唉，我去找找看。”

“……那就算了啦……我就是惋惜嘛，本来我还想着是个惊喜的……这笔钱都够我们阔阔气气地玩转欧洲了……”

“…别难过了。我又不是没钱。”

“你不懂啦！……就是惋惜，想着要是能找到就好了…不过算啦，你不许去找哦。”

一个事后小剧场。

痛苦加班加点准备吩咐一下工作事项却发现人都没了的戴斯蒙：“伊薇小姐？…发生什么事了吗？怎么都不在啊。”  
这双眼看透太多的伊薇：“去帮大导师找他家小朋友不小心丢了的彩票去了。”  
一瞬间急火攻心但是欲言又止的戴斯蒙：“……呃嗯，那什么……”  
淡然自若的伊薇：“别担心。大导师说了，捡到的彩票直接充公，钱他已经另外备好了。”

23.讨论关于孩子的话题  
你实在是难以理解某些亲戚对于你“怎么还不结婚”、“什么时候准备生小孩啊”诸如此类的一些过分热情甚至于有些扰人的问题。拜托，都9012了，你可是新时代的女性了！什么“到了合适的年龄就该结婚生子”的言论在你眼里就是糟粕思想，只可惜，作为后辈的礼貌和你天性的温柔不允许你去开口反驳，你只是尽可能地多避免这种话题。  
…我就不该在微信的亲戚群出现的。你深深地叹了口气，随便打了几句哈哈糊弄过去了。或许是因为在这一辈里你算是比较出色的孩子，再加上你年纪又最小，这些每天闲得没事就喜欢瞎操心的长辈们都喜欢来过度关心你的感情生活。——当然，你的感情生活目前状况相当良好，无论是在床上还是床下。

你把手机一锁，幽幽地叹了口气。小孩啊…讨厌，我们连结婚的事情都还没说呢，现在就想生孩子的事情，也未免太早了吧…  
…不过，其实你也是有点点在意的。出于多方面的考虑，你并不算是一个喜爱小孩的人，这并不是说你看到小孩就不会去温柔地微笑和照顾了，但你很清楚，至少目前的你还没有做好准备，去将一个孩子抚养成为合格的人。并且，刻薄地说，你只是喜欢安静听话的小孩，对于哭闹不休的小孩，你真的没有太多的耐心。你不知道阿泰尔对于小孩是什么的看法…不过，仔细想想，虽然并不明显，但他对孩子似乎都会比较耐心。

你将一个钢铁侠的抱枕抱在胸口，表情有些严肃地思考起来。你知道，阿泰尔曾经拥有过家庭，甚至于他的后代能顽固地保存下藏匿于他基因里的某些要素而坚韧地传承下去。至于嫉妒或是伤心，说实话，你并没有太多这样的感情。他曾经的人生你未曾参与，但你知道，他已将你划入了未来的人生。  
我和阿泰尔、也会组成一个家庭吧？你有些不肯定地想。不同于他人对婚姻的谨慎亦或是精挑细选，你知道自己只可能会嫁给阿泰尔，但未来的事情谁又能说得准呢？

“在想什么？”

阿泰尔端着刚才冲泡好的燕麦牛奶，递给了他的恋人。他在厨房里就听到了你的唉声叹气，轻飘飘的、夹杂着几分疲惫和哭笑不得的语气。他顺势坐在了沙发的另一侧，看向了整个人懒洋洋瘫着不动、已然失去梦想的你。

“嗯嗯——在想一个困扰了我国妇女数百年的问题。我说，阿泰尔……”

你接过燕麦牛奶轻轻地抿了一口，然后放在了一旁的小几上。看他坐在身边，你下意识地伸出脚搭在他的大腿上，整个人慵懒又舒适。该开口询问吗？你又有些犹豫了。万一他还没想过和你组建家庭的事情呢？……会不会显得你太焦急、太不矜持了一点呢？

“你说。”

阿泰尔并不在意你伸过来的脚，他甚至稍稍地调整了角度，好叫你搭得更舒服一些。他总是这样，看着高冷寡言，但却对你百般纵容，令你下意识地对他心生依恋、说什么都要黏在他身边了…可恶，这绝对是成熟男人的陷阱啊。  
…但是你就是很吃这一套嘛。对他人冷冷清清甚至还有狂傲的男人只在你面前温和纵容的情节，就是小说里也很喜欢这么写，你就是爱惨了他对你的双标和包容，在他面前你什么都不用害怕。

“你，想过孩子的事情吗？……啊，我就是随口一问哦！不是说结婚什么的…也没有怀孕啦。”

阿泰尔还以为自己听错了。……当然，他是不可能听错的，至少鹰眼还不至于让他耳背。他不是没有暗自规划过你们的未来，甚至于他无数次构想过你嫁给他时的场景。然而，他也知道你们交往的时长对于开启一段婚姻来说有些过于短暂，更何况你的父母对此还一无所知。而你对于孩子的态度，他也未尝不知。他曾有过孩子，对孩子也没有什么太多的执念，更何况他甚至没想过他还可以在某一天、拥有一位他渴望与之结成家庭、甚至养儿育女的对象。

“你不喜欢小孩，对吧？”

“……呃，嗯。也不是说讨厌吧……大概就是，我只喜欢听话的那种哦？可是我觉得我根本就没有做好准备，我自己都是个宝宝啦。”

你嘟起嘴，熟练又自然地撒了个娇。并非笑言，或许是父母对你的疼爱，你至今都觉得自己还是个小孩，别说是照顾和养育小孩了…你对此不说恐惧都已经算好了。

“那就不要。”

我的孩子已经够多了。阿泰尔如此想，却并未说出来——至少他还知道这句话没必要真的说出来。他并不是不渴望去和你抚养一个属于你们俩的、流淌着你们的血液和基因的孩子，但这些完全比不过你个人的看法。  
你盯了他好一会儿，然后将抱枕放在了一边，伸出手示意对方把你抱过去。熟悉的怀抱包裹着你，你眯着眼像猫一样蹭了蹭。…什么嘛，一副很肯定你俩一定会结婚的样子。你悄悄地腹诽了一句，嘴角却软软地勾了起来。

…嗯，反正也不着急嘛，未来还长着呢。

24.因恶劣天气被困在家里  
淅淅沥沥的雨声从前夜一直未曾停过，昨夜起就肆意暴涨的水位愈堆愈高，好在你家男人回来得早——否则你就要获得一个差点被雨声淋湿到融化的男朋友了。  
你们将窗户关紧，窗帘也严严实实地拉上了。夜里入睡时，他又用细密柔软的亲吻触碰你皎洁光滑的颈背，你一时不察，又叫他得了势，再赴巫山云雨。沉沉浮浮间，你依稀听到外面雷雨交加，而屋内你也是哀求连连、泪水滚滚。

因此，你差点又睡过头。今早迷迷糊糊醒来时只觉得天色还暗，刚想继续睡过去，却发现只是外头下了雨，乌云将太阳遮得严严实实的。阿泰尔听见你翻身的声音，便坐起来问你要不要起来，见你不答话，又继续问你喝不喝水。  
你实在是浑身酸软得没点力气，示意他把你拉起来，然后一头栽入他肌肉紧实的胸膛里。他便熟门熟路地替你换了衣服，直到洗漱时你才精神了点。

你准备去厨房时，透过客厅的落地窗看到外面深深的积水和肆虐的风雨。…看来是大暴雨啊…真是的，这种天气根本就不能出门吧。  
你做好早餐的时候，手机终于如你所愿地响了提示。拜法国人天性闲散追求舒适所赐，这种天气基本上你们都是不用出门的，再大的事情都能给罢了。至于阿泰尔？……虽然说刺客们估计不在意这种天气……不过说起来，他溶于水这件事真的很好笑，哪怕只是机器问题——嗯。

“今天不用出门了。”

他从身后抱住你柔软的腰肢，低沉的声音贴在你的耳廓。你一边抬起手用手背轻轻打了一下他，一边示意他把装着你刚刚做好的汤粉端出去。很好，看起来刺客们也相当有赋闲的心思…你也就不必要担惊受怕你男友会消散在雨中这件事了。

“那今天就在家里玩游戏吧？我看我男朋友玩自己什么的，感觉还蛮爽的。”

“…只是玩游戏？”

“嗯哼。我累死了，不许想其他事情。——顺带一提，你玩的时候手劲儿小点，别把我手柄捏坏了。”

“…知道了。唉。”

25.喝醉  
试想一下，一个自幼受到父母宠爱、甚少接触饮酒、仅仅是在早餐时吃过甜酒冲蛋和过年时偶尔抿一口红酒的女孩，她的酒量能有多好呢？  
…不必多说，很显然地，你完全不擅长喝酒这件事。虽然说小时候，爸爸也曾玩笑般地用筷子蘸了一点他平日里喝的白酒让你尝尝，但很快就被妈妈武力镇压了——而且你又完全不喜欢酒的口感，即使是最细腻的红酒也让你觉得喉咙不适，你也就没怎么接触过酒了。

所以说，你会喝醉简直是再正常不过的事情了。为了庆祝社团成功拉到赞助，你和校友们一起去了一家低调安静的酒吧喝酒，不得不说，这至少比那种摇头晃脑、激情四射的酒吧好得多。你撑着昏昏沉沉的大脑，食指轻揉因为酒精而绷紧难受的太阳穴。身旁有人用法语轻声询问着你，你勉强地露出一个微笑，示意自己没有事情。  
…糟糕，这样子回去阿泰尔肯定会不高兴的吧。不过说起来…他好像也就没有生过气？……唔嗯，居然有点点不适时宜地好奇起来了啊……

你只觉得大脑愈发地沉重，头也一点一点地向下，睁开眼对你来说都已经是一件难事了……不行，在这里睡着不行……  
随即，你落入了一个怀抱中。很熟悉的感觉…很安心，紧紧地抱着你。你不自觉地微笑起来，侧过身将自己埋入对方的脖颈。周遭的声音逐渐离你远去，唯有这个人的呼吸和风声吹拂在你耳旁。

——好胀、好酸…呜，为什么……要、吃不下了……

你仿佛做了一个煎熬无比的梦。浑身提不上一点劲，骨头像是浸泡在水中一样酸软无力，腿被人不紧不慢地分开了，那双手炽热滚烫，贴在你柔嫩细腻的腿根处，让你觉得阵阵发麻。浑身被亲吻的感觉…每一寸的肌肤、都因此而颤栗起来。  
热度和刺激再次在你的体内流淌起来，柔软的花舒展开来，流淌出甜腻黏湿的晶莹。你的躯干柔软地抻开绽放，你的身体如同新生般脆弱而惹人怜爱。

阿泰尔俯下身亲吻过你柔软无力的身体，从修长秀丽的肩颈到饱满雪白的圆润，直至最甜美娇嫩的花朵。他如同最勤劳的蜜蜂，细心地吮吸和爱抚着那格外珍贵的花瓣，你的身体散发出更加香甜的气息。  
一种难以言喻的饱胀感席卷了你，你发出了一声惊喘，被酒水酝酿的喉咙沙哑无比，却又透露着渴求和快感。终于，勤劳的蜜蜂采摘了他的花朵：他开始尽情地、毫不怜惜地冲撞顶弄起来，快感顺着尾椎直达浑身的经脉，你终于从难熬的梦中清醒过来，却又陷入更加窒息胀痛的快感之中。

…呜，不该喝酒的……果然、很生气啊……！

26、无伤大雅的小打小闹  
“我想掐一下你的脸。”

你理直气壮地对阿泰尔说。干嘛？身为我的男友，不就是任我欺负的吗？……至少在床下就该如此嘛。  
也就是一时兴起，再加上闲得无聊，你盯着他帅气深邃的面庞，不由自主地就想到了这件事。说到捏脸，他其实经常这么对你做：力度很轻，就如同一个特殊的吻一样。往往、是在你缩在他怀里撒娇、又别着脸故意不让他亲时，他就会这么做。  
但你似乎没有捏到过他的脸。抚摸倒是经常有…嗯，有点好奇是什么触感了。

阿泰尔挑了一下眉。他喜欢这个动作，幅度不大，却能微妙地体现出他的心情。他并不太在意你的态度，至少在他眼里和撒娇也没有太大的区别。他沉吟片刻，顺从地坐到你身边，却敏锐地躲避开你伸过来的手，反而转手捏了一下你软软的脸颊。

“我抗议！这位刺客不许对平民出手——太过分了，居然用这种方法来逃避。”

“你可不是一般的平民。”

你咯咯笑着坐起身去握住他伸过来的手腕，示意他赶紧把手撤开。结果这男人似乎和你的脸卯上了似的，一只手轻松地扣拿住你的双手，另一只手继续轻轻地捏着你的软肉。你做出一个我生气了的表情，用力地瞪着他，眼睛里却藏不住笑。

“哼哼，那我是刺客家属，你不许家暴我！”

“这就算家暴了？”

“当然算！”

阿泰尔将手松开了点，任你挣开了他手上的桎梏。你猛地伸出双手，捏了一下他毫无防备（实际上是任你胡闹）的脸庞。…嗯，没有自己的嫩…但是很好玩。你有些来了兴致，干脆整个人挪过去，继续捏着他的脸。

“那这算什么？”

“是你超绝无敌可爱的女友对你帅气的脸的合法征用☆”

27.穿错衣服  
理论上来说，你俩之间几乎不可能穿错衣服。体格的差距就注定了你们的衣服也天差地别，大多数时候，对他来说刚好合身的一件上衣对你来说就像一条有些短的裙。更何况，不同于你风格迥异、款式复杂的衣服，阿泰尔的衣服简直可谓当代直男典范，实用就行，好看不重要。  
…还好有脸撑着，他就是穿个麻袋都好看……

所以，穿错衣服的这种情况要怎么成立呢？答案很简单，故意穿错就好啦。你偷偷摸摸地打开他的衣柜，中途还回过头检查了一下，墙角和窗户那里都没有人…你迅猛无比地拿出他无数件就外观和款式而言一模一样的灰色兜帽卫衣。  
你套进去的时候，真心觉得你像是在玩什么奇怪的隧道游戏。就他而已大小刚好的卫衣套在你的身上真的颇有裙子的感觉，如果不是太素且太宽松的话。你举起手，试图把袖子理抻，然后沮丧地发现自己的手完全不够长。你的手只能可怜巴巴地缩在袖子里，然后你又找到了新的玩法：像大多数小孩在小时候都会玩的那样，你开始自由自在地摆起了手，看那长长的袖口被你甩得东倒西歪。

…嗯，是有点幼稚。

你自娱自乐了好一会儿，紧接着意识到自己这么做的傻气，于是你一边笑一边准备脱下这件衣服，然后显而易见地忽略了你男友的靠近。……不对，除了他们这群耳聪目明、宛如耳听六路眼观八方的刺客，还有谁能察觉到一个真正的刺客的接近啊？  
阿泰尔在房间外就听到你娇俏的笑声了，而往往这种笑声只出现在“你成功地戏弄到他”这种时候，于是他轻手轻脚地打开了门，收获了一个穿着男友外套的你。

“…别、别不说话啊？沉默是什么意思嘛？”

你看着他面无表情的脸，一时之间有些心虚。理智告诉你他绝不可能因为这种小事生你的气…至少你穿男友外套这种事情还蛮可爱的吧？但是不得不说阿泰尔摆出这幅表情的时候真的显得又凶又帅……呜呃，我又恋爱了……

“……诶、诶。不要拉着我往床边走……我知道错了！！！”

28.一方受轻伤  
手上的伤口被仔细地涂抹了药，然后又被细密地包扎起来，并不强烈但细细密密的痛感沿着神经传导大脑，你有些娇气地痛呼了一声，然后又被男人搂过去轻吻了一下额头，饱含怜爱。  
本不至于受伤的，你懊恼地想。虽然说在家里做饭的机会并不多，但你也有在高考完的暑假认真地跟家中掌厨的爸爸学习做饭，尤其上大学后你做饭的机会也因为不习惯法国菜而直线上升。按理来说早就习惯了…但还是突然走了下神，然后现世报就来了。

所幸当时你没有在切某些格外要用力的肉类食物，不然照你今天这迷迷糊糊的劲头，你估计得和你家男友一个下场了，他断无名指，你断食指。…当然，他才不会开心呢。  
阿泰尔确实不高兴。理论上来说，他其实很少生气，至少如今不怎么容易生气了。毕竟也不算是年轻气盛的毛头小子了，更何况他一向信奉先揍再说的道理——但是这次他可有火没处发。当时他还在书房看书，只听到你轻呼了一声，在觉察到其中含有的痛意后他立刻起身几步踱了过去。

…但是鹰眼也只能让他听到你受伤了，也不能预防。他有些烦躁，却不因为你的粗心大意。他早该知道，他的女孩偶尔会冒冒失失地伤到自己，却又放任她一个人在厨房里切伤了自己。这种感觉并不好，就像是他没有保护好他的恋人一样。  
你用没有受伤的那只手扯了一下他的袖子，在他低下头的一瞬间亲了一下他弧度完美的下巴，对他展露出一个乖巧的笑容。说实话，你敢打包票，这样的伤口对他来说肯定算不了什么，但正是因为他对你的重视他才会如此谨慎。

“…下次做饭的时候，我陪着你。”

“也不是不行？不过那样不麻烦吗？而且我这次只是一不小心……！下次会注意的！！”

“不麻烦。我不会让你受伤了。”

29.意外的求婚  
所以说，小组活动最坑爹，社团活动害死人。你本来想以“还有论文没写完”为由拒绝社长好心的邀请，结果却败倒在对方过分的热情下。别无他法，你只好同意参加了。好在社员们也不是什么喜欢闹腾的人，组织的活动也不会太过分。  
…你也没想到，真心话大冒险会在这儿也如此风靡。高中的时候你也和同班同学一起玩过好几次，可是当年有个男生趁此机会跟你表白然后一群人起哄你们在一起的那件事给你留下了强烈的心理阴影，你对这个游戏至今也没什么好印象…至少大冒险是如此。

但正所谓，怕什么就来什么。或许是出于追求刺激和调节气氛的缘由，社长将真心话和大冒险设定了次数，而你又恰好地用完了次数——迎着众人期待的神色，你无奈地露出一个苦笑，叹气般地说出了大冒险。  
题目是…向通讯录第一位求婚？你眨了眨眼，有些发愣。因为名字和身份，阿泰尔都毫无例外地成为了你通讯录的第一名，虽然他并不常使用手机。或许是你沉默的出神让周围人有些不安，他们开始体贴地说要不换个题目吧。你连忙摆了摆手，露出一个笑容示意自己没问题。

…至少也不是特别难，羞耻也谈不上，是吧？虽然说这样莫名其妙的求婚好像挺随便的…但是也没办法了，比起什么“在别人身上做俯卧撑”（你很肯定阿泰尔知道了这件事后的可怕反应）之类的大冒险，这已经算够好的了。你拨通了电话，将手机开了免提。这个时间他估计已经准备回家了，你也和他说过了你今晚要出去参加社团活动…应该猜得到是大冒险之类的吧？

“喂？怎么了？”

“阿泰尔……”

电话很快就被接通了，大概是他设置了专门提醒吧…他的声音通过手机显得有些失真，你听到他的询问，下意识地喊了一声他的名字。虽然说在心底想过“这好像也没什么难的嘛”，但事实上，主动求婚这种事情就已经够需要勇气了啊。他“嗯”了一声，耐心地等着你的下文。  
你看了一眼你的社员们。他们七手八脚地比划着，估计是在教你要怎么求婚…到底是天性浪漫的法国人，光是比划你都能看出好些个复杂的求婚方法了，你无奈地叹了口气，唇角却止不住笑意。

“我有一件事想跟你说哦。”

“你说，我在听。”

“你愿不愿意……死后埋入我家祖坟？”

“…嗯？”

…你嘴巴一秃噜，没忍住说了句硬核求婚。暂且不论阿泰尔到底知不知道埋入祖坟的概念…不过这句话听起来真的有点像诅咒。你看到你的法国同伴们目瞪口呆的神色，于是你尴尬地咳了一声，佯装镇定地继续听着电话。

“可以。是和你埋在一起吧？…我愿意。”

你听到阿泰尔的一声轻笑，随即他如此答道。究竟知不知道这句话的意思呢…？你一时间有些困惑起来。说起来，阿泰尔似乎去过你的祖国…再加上他一向很爱看书，说不定他的确知道你的意思呢，啊啊，那样就太尴尬了吧…

“不过，下次这种事情还是交给我来说吧。”

……他果然知道这是什么意思！讨厌……！！！

30、滚床单  
寂静而隐秘的夜晚，街上偶尔有喝醉了的人高声地唱着歌路过，还有几辆飞速疾驰的轿车驶过。这些构成了这个夜晚唯一的嘈杂，却又被淅淅沥沥的水声所掩盖。是你，你赤身裸体，仰着头闭着眼静静地站在花洒下。  
…进来多久了？你不知道。或许是处于紧张，又或许是更加微妙的一种心情，你将自己关在了这间浴室里。水珠在你皎洁雪白的肌肤上滚动，落入你圆润饱满的胸口中。你长长地舒了口气，关掉了花洒，径自走向了浴室的立镜。  
镜子里是一具年轻鲜活的躯体，曲线姣好的肩颈、水滴形状的胸乳和纤细的腰肢。毫无疑问，你多年以来的自我管理在此刻得到了极好的印证。但这并不能让你的心情放松下来。你抬手梳了一下氲着水汽的乌发，拿出了吹风机将头发烘干。

该出去了吧，你如此想道。此时镜中的人已经穿上了成套的乳白色蕾丝内衣，自然微卷的长发柔顺地披在肩后，与你白皙的皮肤对比鲜明。很难说这是一种怎样的心情，紧张也好、欣喜也好，你知道你应该去相信浴室外的人。

“…我洗好了，阿泰尔。”

大概有一个小时了吧。阿泰尔翻着一本书，抬头掠了一眼浴室。设计暧昧的磨砂玻璃隐约透出你曼妙的身躯，他没有开鹰眼去看，却依然能察觉到那娇小玲珑的身躯掩藏着怎样迷人的光彩。  
你出来的时候，面庞上还晕染着细密的水珠。两靥被蒸得粉里透红，兴许又是害羞所致？他不知道。他唯一所能目击的，是你属于年轻女孩肌体丰润的躯体和微微颤抖的眼睫。他将书放到一边的小茶几上，然后向你走近了。属于成熟男人的冷冽气息极具侵略性地包裹住你，你只觉得视线倏地一高，就被他抱了起来，然后被他放在了床上。

“别害怕。”

他低声地哄了一句，你只觉得耳根都要酥软下来。紧接着，你被他力度适中地压在了柔软的床上，细密连串的吻落下了，在你的眉间、脸颊，直至唇瓣。他的气势太盛，你不自觉地张开了唇，就被他的唇舌侵略，交换一个缠绵悱恻的吻。

“……呼、哈……”

分开的时候，他的唇角还沾着一缕银丝，你感到羞涩不已，但很快他又俯下身去亲吻你的锁骨和胸乳，他手上常年训练而形成的茧子令你觉得痒，却又不仅于此。于是你绷紧了躯体，努力地压抑住更多奇怪的声音。很快，被你精心挑选的胸衣就被他饱含怜爱地脱了下来。你还未能做些什么，乳首便被含住了，难以言喻的快感瞬时传递开来。

“不…啊！不要……这么用力地……咬……”

他往日对你的纵容在这时都藏了起来，对你可怜的哀求也无动于衷。乳首在他过分的玩弄之下挺立起来，他抬起手揉捏挤压着柔软的粉团，泷出各种形状。胸乳被玩弄的快感细密绵长，你不自觉地将腿张开了些许，徒劳地渴求着。  
下体逐渐被液体濡湿，发育成熟的躯体在快感的催化作用下愈发空虚。你咬紧了上面的唇，却堵不住下面的蜜液。阿泰尔嗅到那裹着女孩芳香柔软的味道，便知道，他悉心照料、耐心等待的花朵成熟了，亟待摘取。他用膝盖将你的双腿顶得更开，将你的内裤带子解开，然后伸出手探入你湿热的甬道。

“啊……！嗯、好，好奇怪……”

你又要哭了，还未品尝过快感的身体如此青涩，却又该死地敏感。蜜液顺着他探入小穴的举动又增多了，如同源源不断的水溢出来。他有些惊讶于你的敏感，却也为这样动情的反应而有些情难自禁。阿泰尔用力地吞咽了一下，低下头继续亲吻撕咬你挺立的两粒嫣红，你不住地喘息着，姣好的眉也皱起来，究竟是快乐还是痛苦？你分不清。  
你狭窄湿润的甬道紧紧地绞着探入其中的手指，内壁也收缩起来，扩张对你来说还有些疼痛，但你在仰起头的那一瞬间留意到阿泰尔绷紧的青筋。他也在忍耐吗？你模模糊糊地想道。于是你顺着内心的想法，主动地伸出手揽住他的脖颈，亲吻他的喉结。

“……呜！慢、点……”

甬道内的手指又增加了，初次的痛感袭来，却又赠予你快感的糖衣炮弹。你只觉得窒息了一瞬，紧接着又是快感。小穴不断地溢出蜜液，抽插手指时也发出了格外暧昧的水声。你感到害羞，扭着腰想逃开，却被他紧紧地扣住，哪里都去不了。

“……别想逃。”

阿泰尔嗓音沙哑地道。他也久未纾解，而你的躯体又太过迷人，叫他有些不能自已——本该再温柔些，但此时他只想将你狠狠地钉在床上，好叫你哪儿都别想去。柔软湿热的肉壁咕啾咕啾地咬着他的手指，你的喘息也越来越渴求。  
于是他拉着你的手，示意你脱下他的裤子。你只觉得浑身酸软无力，又羞得面靥通红，却又反抗不了他的力度，只能颤抖着为他脱下了裤子，哆嗦着手替他戴上套。

…好，好大。你也不是未尝看到过男性的器官，至少之前也有玩过一些黄油游戏，多多少少都清楚。可面对喜欢的人，这种真材实料对你来说太超过了…！你呜咽了一声，眼睫震颤如蝉翼轻拍般惹人怜爱。  
于是阿泰尔低笑了一声，裹着低沉的欲望更显性感。你隐约也知道，这次可能逃不开了，却又并不很害怕，反倒是依然依赖又信任着这个男人。他轻轻地拍了一下你的腿根，你娇呼一声，然后乖巧地抱住了腿。这种门户大开仿佛主动邀宠的动作令你更加敏感，腿间的爱液又涌出来了。

“我进去了。”

“呜、嗯…你，你轻点……啊！”

紧窄得仿佛能当场叫人缴械的甬道令阿泰尔也有些头皮发麻，甬道内一如方才探寻到的温暖湿热，又紧紧得攀附绞紧他的阳具，实在是…令人疯狂。他呼吸粗重了些许，却还强忍着缓慢推进。  
你察觉到了，他已顶到那层被你守护了多年的薄膜。你后知后觉地慌乱起来，无声地流出眼泪。很奇怪，这并不是任何对他的害怕，仅仅只是对即将失去某种东西的恐惧。他俯下身吻去你的泪珠，汗水顺着他的额角滑下来。

“阿、阿泰尔…我……我没关系……呜！好……胀！”

难以忍耐。怀中的少女湿热柔软，那处像潺潺温泉般紧致地裹着他，还对他说出这样的话语…阿泰尔几乎像个毛头小子般地猛地扣住你细瘦的脚踝，然后长驱直入、整根顶入。  
痛，毫无疑问，那一瞬间的撕裂感令你浑身瑟缩。可是片刻过后，一股新的快感传遍了你的四肢，将你的意识都要浸泡得混乱不清了。阿泰尔也皱着眉，小幅度地抽送起来，直到顶到你体内最娇嫩敏感的那处。你猛地发出了一声高亢的呻吟，双手也不能自制地在他身上划下道道红痕，但他并不在意这种轻微的痛楚。

“啊啊啊——太大了……顶，顶到了……慢点、好撑……”

你几乎意识全无，呜呜咽咽着呻吟出自己听到都会觉得羞愧无比的求饶，小腹处被快感刺激地一阵抽搐，太过了，太满了，愉悦感在体内堆积得要溢出来，你浑身都绞紧了起来。迷乱的呻吟响彻在寂静的夜晚，有那么一瞬你甚至恐惧着自己的娇吟会泄露出去。而身上的男人却还不肯放过你，变本加厉地伸出手揉捏你早已肿胀的阴蒂。不行了…这样下去的话……

“好、好舒服…嗯啊——要、要去了…”

你浑身颤抖，肉壁也痉挛般剧烈地收缩起来，小穴喷出一股清澈透明的爱液。思绪仿佛在这一刻都停止了一般，你没有任何意识，仅仅是被你喜爱的男人紧紧地拥抱交媾，将一切都交付出去。或许过去了有好几秒，又或许过去了更久，你才恢复了意识，含着泪伸出手更加热切地抱紧了对方。  
阿泰尔一手拉开你韧性极软的大腿，一手揉捏把玩着你的胸乳，下身更加粗暴地猛烈顶撞起来，屋内充斥着淫靡的水声与肉体撞击、极具节奏的声响。性爱已然渐入佳境，你再也感受不到丝毫的痛楚，唯有汹涌如潮水般的快感席卷了你。

再次感受到一股猛烈的快感袭来时，你几乎浑身湿透。脸上是横流的泪水与口中溢出的津液，下身是随着顶弄不断溢出的黏液，在床上晕出深色的水渍。长时间的撞击已将穴口的淫液拍打成了乳白色的泡沫，伴随着更加明显的水声。你高高地仰起脖颈，半眯着双眼，露出似欢愉又似痛苦的神情。  
阿泰尔的呼吸也愈发明显，少女柔软美好的胴体令他情难自控，你们的躯体紧密地缠绕在一起，没有丝毫的分离，水乳交融。前所未有的愉悦和契合度令他情绪愈发高涨，下身的幅度也越来越大。

高潮来临时，他紧紧地吻住了你的唇，你们的手也十指相握。就像重新找到了缺失的骨血一般、这个世界上不会有任何一对情侣可以在在此刻比你们更加亲密。

“……呼、呼……晚安，阿泰尔。”

“晚安。…快睡吧。”

他亲吻了你的额头。


End file.
